Preytor
Preytor is a monster available to play as during Free-For-All and Adventure Mode. She is the only female monster. Background Preytor was once an ordinary praying mantis that had mutated due to exposure to the alien fuel by a scientist researching the effects of the fuel on normal animals. Preytor grew to a monstrous size and proceeded to devour the scientist and join the war of the monsters. Armed with piercing apendages and an ability to regurgitate a parasitic lifeform, this flying monstrosity feeds on destruction.Gaming Booklet She is lightning fast, but not very durable. However she's very, very quick, with super-fast combos, and ridiculously maneuverable -- she can even fly.PSM #68 2/03 Developer Commentary "Preytor is our huge mutant mantis", says Dylan Jobe, the producer of the game at Incog. "The one element that seperates Preytor from the rest of the monsters is her jump/flight ability. Although she isn't the best flyer in the game, she still can get around the level better than most monsters. Preytor's hand-to-hand style is very fast with an arsenal of blade strikes and slashes."Official U.S. Playstation Magazine #64 1/03 Abilities Preytor's long Range attack is a homing parasite that reaches a long distance and does low damage. She has average armor and her projectiles fire at a fast rate, dealing medium damage. She is a low-jumper and climbs at a medium pace. Her taunt is a swipe of her forelegs while standing on her hind legs and buzzing her wings. Trivia *Preytor is a nod to the Universal film The Deadly Mantis (1957) and the Toho films Son of Godzilla (1967) and All Monsters Attack (1969), both of which feature a giant mantis, known as Kamacuras, who would also re-appear in Godzilla: Final Wars in 2004. *Preytor's red ant skin from Stage 3 is a nod to the 1954 WB film Them!. *Preytor appears as a pre-boss threat, the giant ants, in Stage 3 at Rosdale Canyon, and then with Mecha-Congar in Stage 4 at Metro City. *The name of the Metro City poster, The Creeping Chaos, may be a reference to H.P. Lovecraft's Nyarlathotep, the crawling chaos. *Preytor's third skin might be based on the giant praying mantis robot from the DuckTales TV show. *Preytor's roars are the same as the Xenomorph screech from the Alien movies. *If the infinitely respawning Kineticlops in the Atomic Island level are excluded, Preytor has the most appearances out of any monster in Adventure mode, having 9 versions of her that appear and must be defeated. Basic Combos (Disclaimer: this game was a Playstation 2 exlcusive and the combos you see are wrong since they don't follow the proper button format of Triangle,Circle,X,and Square) *Long Flight: H-H-H *High Blade: L-L-H-H *Shoulder Stab: L-L-L-L *Upper Slice: H-L-H-L *Lightning Claw: L-L-L-L-L *Speedy Stab: L-H-L-H-L-H-L *Thorax Double Juggle: H-H-H-UH-DL-DL *CLAW DANCE: L-L-L-L-H-H-L-L-H *SHINING CLAW: L-L-L-L-H-L-H-H-L Costumes * Skin 1: Green from Stage 4/ Metro City (Default) *Skin 2: Red Ant from Stage 3: Rosdale Canyon (Free) *Skin 3: Mecha Mantis (30,000) *Skin 4: Queen Bee (60,000) References . Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kaiju